Never Forgotten
by kpomeroy
Summary: The Malfoy family didn't just have one child, they had two. Aires Regina Malfoy at the age of 11 before she got her Hogwarts was sent away from her home to be raised by a completely different family. So, she didn't go to Hogwarts but to the School of Merlin, a school made for young witches and wizards who didn't fit in. This should be an interesting year for the estranged Malfoy's
1. Welcome to the new year

**Hello you beautiful person. Thank you for reading this story! I've never written down a story before so if you have any suggestions please let me know.**

 **ALSO I OWN NOTHING. THE ONLY THING THAT IS MINE ARE MY OC'S. THE REST COMES FROM THE GENIUS THAT GAVE US HARRY POTTER. JK ROWLING**

Chapter 1 -Draco

Draco Malfoy was more than surprised when not only the Headmaster but also his father had told him that another school would be joining Hogwarts this year. For some reason or another, he had never heard of this strange school, called the School of Merlin. Everyone was still getting over what happened in their fourth year with the triwizard tournament. Draco knew he had to worry about them,when his father told him this right before the school year started and didn't seem very happy about it.

At first, he thought there were two schools, because two separate groups of people showed up. One, younger than the other, the same age as himself, and they were a loud and very emphatic bunch. Many of them were shouting and climbing on each other to see in front of the others. The other came in looking in like they were the most important people in the room, all of them wearing a cloak of some sort or another. The adult that followed them looked to be about his father's age and gave off a powerful aura around himself.

As they walked by, Draco heard the adult, who was most likely their teacher, say, to a girl with black stars scattered across the edge of her left temple ."Go make them shut up, please! They'll listen to you." The girl looked agitated at the adult, as if silently telling him to go jump in a lake.

Then, asked the person to her left in a soft tone "Mark, charm my hand please?" When her hand was charmed to her liking she walked over to the students making all the noise, moved one over very kindly, and with a large pop punched the table with such incredible strength that the table broke.

Then, in a calm but demanding voice that rivaled his own mother's, she quietly said "All of you need to sit and be silent. Also, Will, honey fix the table for me, thank you."

With that, she returned to her people and they all sat down as if waiting for her to come back before doing anything. The headmaster went on with his speech and introduced a stout and petite woman with a shrill of a voice: Dolores Umbridge. He could tell from the look of her that she was going to make everyone's life miserable, so he would have to play on her good side. When she was done talking, the feast began.

The feast went well and was uneventful. He was sure the new people would act up again. At the very end the teacher from The School of Merlin walked down from the teachers table and said to the new students "5th years will go to the Gryffindor dorms, while the 7th years will go to the Slytherin dorms. Dismissed!"

As he was walking down the hall towards the dorms Draco couldn't keep his eyes off the girl with the stars. She reminded him of someone, but he couldn't place her. When they got to the Slytherin common room everyone dispersed into different groups. Draco and his "friends" sat on the right side of the couches and lounge chairs. It had surprised him that all of the School of Merlin 7th years all sat in the nook area right in front of the large window. Everyone was enjoying themselves, til a large boy about six foot tall with messy auburn hair came over to Draco's group, stared at him for what felt like about 5 minutes then said ,"You look nothing like her. I guess you have the same eyes, but other than that, Nothing!" He went back to the new strangers. Very confused, Draco stared at them, wondering who this guy was comparing him too.

Then, as if Baise Zablin could read his mind,his best real friend spoke up "Who are you comparing him to!" A girl next to the same one with the stars said "Well, his older sister of course".


	2. Start of a long year

**Hello again you beautiful person. Thank you again for reading this.** **Also if you have any suggestions about what i could change or add later on let me know**.

 **I OWN** **NOTHING** **MINUS MY OC'S. EVERYTHING ELSE IS JK ROWLING'S**

Chapter 2 -Aries

To say Aries was having a day was a huge understatement of epic proportions. She started off by waking up to multiple people screaming in her ear. They were all the children her foster family took in for the summer and she had enough. After complaining to her parents ,Michael and Kern, she finally got the rug rats out of her room. This was also her last day at the house, before her final year at school. She was doing some last minute packing when there was a knock a window. A large Tyto owls was sitting on her windowsill with a letter from her old family. It was a letter saying that she needed to make sure to stay away from her brother so she didn't destroy his chances of finding a good match. So there was that.

"Honey, you have to know they just want what best for him." said Kern trying to calm Aries while driving to the train.

"So! That doesn't mean they can push me aside again!" said Aries taking her 4 year old Cairn Terrier Cello out of her case to try and calm down.

After she had gotten to the school she would be going to she felt like a first year looking at the large castle. Her charms professor was in charge of the 7th and 5th year classes, so he was volentold to come with them. After the 5th years made their enthusiastic entrance, Aries and the 15 other 7th years walked in and collectivity agreed that the now ran then school. Already spotting the Platinum blonde hair and blue eyes of her younger brother, it took everything in her to not go and give him the affection that he hadn't gotten from her in a long time.

She was becoming very upset when her teacher said "Go make them shut up, please! They'll listen to you." After wishing he would jump in a lake she did as she was told because for some reason the 5th years weren't 'quiet' enough for this school. Her best guy friend Michael was very kind and charmed her small hands and with a large POP of the cedar wood the whole school went silent.

Then dinner went as well as church service. She enjoyed the food and had fun talking to her friends. What made her night was a stout woman in bright pink wanted to say that there would be order and ministry approved teaching. Now this was funny to Aries because this ignorant person thought that she could control her. This was one thing that she agreed with her biological parents, no one could control a Malfoy.

As if to rub in her face she couldn't go near Draco she was put in the Slytherin dorm. Lucky she sat far away from him, in a window sill just big enough to be comfortable. She tuned out the conversation her classmates were having till Jacob,a great football player and huge sweetheart, walked straight over to Draco and his friends. He was just standing there analysing her younger brother till this dumb bunny started saying Draco looked nothing like her. When he got back she was about to scold him when a boy who looked like Baise, Draco's childhood best friend, spoke asking who Jacob was comparing Draco too. Then to make matters worse Tony, Aries best friend, said "Well, his older sister of course". The room was dead quiet when she said that. Aries was quiet too on the outside, on the inside she was screaming bloody murder.

After that whole thing Michael called it a night for them and sent everyone from their school to bed. Just before they did that the woman from before came in to see them.

"The students from the School of Merlin please stand." They did what she wanted and aries stood in the back with Jacob in a way to hid from this person. She didn't need to know Aries just yet. That was until she said "who ever owns the large rodent of a animal. Please remove it from the school. I will let your parents come get it" cello being who she was talking about.

Aries then came to the front standing as tall as she could. "My dog stays with me. If you don't like it go talk to my professor." The woman's face grew into a smile with an intent to make an example of Aries.

"Dear child, dogs aren't aloud in Hogwarts." she said in a matter of fact tone

"I don't answer to you. Plus the headmaster gave me permission to bring him with me." Aries said in the same tone.

Scoffing " what is your name child"

"Aries" not willing to say she was a Malfoy, manly because no one at her school knew and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Aries what!" This woman was losing her composure and Aries was loving it

"That is none of your concern mam" still keeping her poker face. "Now, please let me and my fellow classmates go to our rooms so we are ready for tomorrow". She said with more power than before

"Young lady, here at Hogwarts we don't speak to our superior's in such a manner. You will have detention with me for the next three days after the dinner feast" This woman said very frustrated with her. Aries was taken back. Most adults just did as she told them because of how good she was at talking. This woman even though startled still punished. She would have to owl her mom to let her know what happened.


	3. Investigation

Chapter 3 - Draco

"What...The...Fuck", was all he could think. If his sister was here, why hadn't she tried to see him? Why hadn't his father told him she was coming? Why couldn't he tell which one she was? He thought he would have recognized her from the moment that he saw her, because as children they had looked very similar, and it was hard not to see they were related. But now these people were saying that he looked nothing like her. They must have been right ,because he didn't recognize any of the girls there. The girl with the stars on her face looked somewhat familiar, but he couldn't place it. Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember her face at all. After she left, his parents rarely spoke of her and turned her room into Draco's study. He had only asked once and still didn't understand.

There were a million questions that going through his head. He knew that he couldn't go to his parents about it because, even though they loved him and made sure to do right by him, they would probably say that she wasn't actually there to keep them apart. So Draco did the only thing he knew he could do: try to learn which girl was her. It was so strange that he couldn't even remember her name.

After breakfast Draco went to class and couldn't focus on anything. Not even Harry Potter could take this off his mind. So he did the only thing he could do. Start comparing each of the girls, there was only about 6 so it he thought it wouldn't be hard. To start off he went and asked the people his age from that school about the girls. Saying he was asking for the 7th year boys at hogwarts, playing the long game.

Sitting around a small group of boys close but not quite close enough for the girls to hear them, Draco introduced himself and asked which girls to try to get close too.

One guy laughed and pointed at a average looking girl and said "Melissa, the bright redhead is the heart of the group. So don't mess with her, they might kill you. She is also the biggest flirt you'll ever meet though, along with being brutally honest."

Pointing to a girl with short black hair and freckle another guy with glasses looked at her with desire. "Cristy, she like the iron wall around them to protect them. If you want to even get near them you have to go through her. She is like a mom though and is a fighter in more ways than magically."

This next girl they pointed at next was slightly on the heavier side but still good looking "Tony, soft spoken but very clever. She pulls pranks that make everyone question their sanity afterwords. I think she is the most loyal person in that group minus Aries."

The girl he pointed out next was very elegant and tall. She seemed like a good pureblood, so Draco paid more attention to this description. "Kathrine, she's a hard one to crack and if anyone, but that group gets her to talk we will throw them a party! She is very kind and wears her heart on her sleeve though."

The girl with dirty blonde hair was next and she looked like she was ready for a fight at any moment. The strange thing for Draco to see was how they looked at her, like she was their mother.

"Aries is different from the rest. I'm not saying she spits lightning and is like overpowered, but she is like a flame. She doesn't let anyone tell her what to do, but treats everyone like an equal. She acts like everyone younger than her is her sibling. Don't get too close or she WILL set you on fire and not think twice about it."

"Wait wait wait. This sounds very rehearsed. Why?" said Draco Suspiciously

"That's because it is!"

"Just listen because we won't repeat it again boo" a boy who looked at Draco like he was a snitch.

Draco didn't know that this next person was a girl, she put out a very masculine look. Surprisingly she was staring at them the whole time.

"Jamie, I don't think you'll ever meet someone so playful and devoted. She is slightly gullible but is one smart cookie though. Gods forbid that someone hurt one of the few people she cares about."

That was all the group would tell him. He asked about their last names, and they said that no one in that year ever said their last names. They all then looked confused and curious about it. He said his thank you's, and left with enough data to make a hypothesis on which it was. Both Melissa and Tony are very muggle names. Cristy was a good idea but she was too unlike him in physical appearances and had many scars on her arms. Kathrine could be her, she was similar to his mother physically and acted like a pureblood girl. Aries was the one that had the stars near her left eye. Something about her set off warning signs to Draco. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. He wrote to his mother saying there was a family tree project in the muggle studies and that he didn't want to fail the class. Hoping this wouldn't set off any warning bells in her head about him trying to find his sister

After sending the letter, Draco went to dinner wondering if it would be as eventful as it was the night before. The group of 7th years looked more at home, many in their nightwear and other things.

"Do these people have any sense of decorum? I that girl is wearing only shorts and a light tank-top," said Pansy sitting to Draco's left.

"I think a lot of them are wearing their night clothes and nowhere in the rules does it say you can't do that. I mean it's rather nice to have a different point of view on how things should be," Blaise said sitting on Draco's right.

Draco could only nod and stare at the information written in front of him.

Not sure how to take on this challenge.

he asked Blaise "I'm bored. Want to head to the courtyard before it gets crowded?"

"Just let me finish eating this pie and we can go," Blaise said stuffing his face with chocolate pie.

After eating they both walked out of the hall to talk about what Draco had found


	4. Getting lost

Hello you beautiful people! I know its been a minute but I'm gonna post more often. So if you have any opinions or comments let me know. Even if your telling my my story sucks I'll still listen.

As always i dont own anything and all rights go to J.K because she's amazing. I just came up with the AU

ENJOY

Chapter 4- Aries

Getting lost was not a new thing for Aries and Tony, but this time they didn't know how they got here. While trying to find the first class of the day, they ended up finding a abandoned-looking bathroom. This bathroom was creepy beyond what Tony was comfortable with and was nearly too much for Aries. The most eerie thing was that there was no one in the room, yet they heard faint crying. Tony had told Aries that there were ghost in the castle and Aries had even seen a few while floating down the halls mere moments before. Though none of the ghosts they had seen had been visibly upset or even seemed unhappy, so they both made the smartest decision at that moment. They ran like little children, having had enough of this creepy bathroom.

"I kinda feel bad that we just left and didn't check if they were ok" said Tony sadly.

"Always the bleeding heart, aren't you?" Aries said with large, goofy grin.

"It's why you love me" Tony said teasingly.

"Yes, yes it is," Aries chuckled.

They kept walking down the empty halls,not a care about classes, eventually running into a couple of boys that looked the exact same as a pair of siamese cats. They had vibrant messy red hair and were about half a foot taller than both the girls, mischievous grins that made Aries very excited to meet them. Deciding that maybe another time she would, she and Tony walked right by. Unbeknownst to her, Tony had dropped some jolt bombs on where they were going to step. Jolt bombs were made by Tony's younger brother Richard, modeled after a muggle game with a wizard twist. When someone steps on the small baggy a pop and jolt goes through them. A brilliant prank if you don't want to get caught or put someone in a lot of pain.

After a small giggle, small popping came from behind them and a startled cry from what sounded like both boys had walked into them. Aries turned and gave Tony look of shock.

"Oi! Which one of you did that" the boy on the left said both with a hint of joy

His words put Aries on edge, but she wouldn't let him see that, so she puffed up her chest.

"Why do you ask?" She said with a little fun in her voice.

"Well, Aries, i do believe that they just think we are pretty." said Tony with a laugh.

"Wouldn't you both like that?" the one on the right said grining.

"Yeah, girls from a different school would enjoy some new guys!" said the other.

"OH is that so?!" Tony said stepping up to them.

"Why yes dear, do believe so." The boy on the right said, stepping closer.

"Well, honey, I'll have to let you in on a BIG secret about us girls." Aries said slowly delving her hand into Tony's pocket.

"What's that?" asked the boy on the left taking the same step as his brother.

"We don't like it when boys mess with us." Aries said, throwing down a handful of jolt bombs and ran quickly in the other direction, laughing hysterically, Tony following suit.

leaving the two boys in the dust, the two girl finally stopped at the top of a tower. Looking at the amazing view, both girls decided to try and find the highest place of magical power in the castle as well as its grounds. They sat down for some meditation.

"Do you remember what and how to look for it?" Tony asked

"YES! I don't think professor Pofqwe would ever let us forget!" Aries laughed, looking back on their Indian teacher's strange teachings. They worked, though.

When they closed their eyes and say and only saw black, they focused on finding a purplish pink light. Finding a large one, Aries opened her eyes in the direction of that area, seeing a large forest. Thinking that it was the forbidden forest Aries sat back down and concentrated. Finding a larger light in close to the great hall both girls agreed that is where they should go.

After getting there seeing as about 4 hours had passed and it was lunch hour, the girls walked to sit with their classmates when a distracted voice called them to the table.

"Aries, Tony. Come here please" their professor said Irritated.

The girls walked up to him and tony said.

"Does this have to do with us not being in class"?

"Yea. The pink lady is making me ask where you guys were, but i really don't care. As you are both here now and look fine."

"Thanks for your consideration to our well being" Aries commented soulessly.

"I try my best!" he chuckled.

"So now what Mr.Jones?" Tony asked.

"Have a defeated look on your face and go eat."

The girls did their best "I'm sorry" look and walked right back to their seats.

"So what was that about and where were y'all?" Michael asked, his southern accent coming out, not sound surprised.

"Ummmm we got on pinkys bad side." Tony commented.

"I don't think I'll ever leave." Aries said in a fun tone.

"HA, ain't that the truth. Remember first year when you and Cristy went on an adventure to the mountains?" Richard said.

"I remember!" Cristy said loudly.

"I bet you do. I had to break your arm. That was not a good day." Aries said with remorse.

"Yea and I had to dislocate your leg!" Cristy said trying to liven the mood more.

The whole group had a large laugh at remembering the girls coming back to the school with multiple injuries and whining like toddlers about how it could have gone so much better.

Their moment was put off by a 5th year from their school coming up to them and saying.

"One of the slytherin boys came up to us and asked us about the girls. He said that it was for the 7th year boys here but, he was taking to many notes about you guys to makes his statement true."

"Did you say what we taught you to say?" Melissa said questionally.

"Yes we did."

"Who was it that asked?" Kathrine said.

"I know who!" said Jamie.

"Who then?" Aries said.

"Well it was Draco." Jamie said with a large smirk on her face.

"Jhonny you can go, thank you for telling us and you can ask any of us for a favor for letting us know"Jacob said.

Jhonny started to walk away, when he turned around and asked

"Why don't you use your last names?"

Michael and Aries looked at him like how parents look at their children when they ask about sex for the first time.

Lucky Melissa jumped in and said.

"Well you know how each year has their own thing. Well just like your year is to be rambunctious, ours is to hide our last names from everyone minus the headmaster."

"Oh! That sounds really cool." Jhonny said with a content look on his face and walked back to the rest of the 5th years down the table.

"That was quick thinking there" commented David.

"Yea" said Melissa.

They all sat there for a few moments, when the owls came to drop off the students mail.

Aries saw the tyto owl that brought her the letter the day before, drop off a large package to her younger brother. She watched as he opened seeing a large scroll with the family crest on it. Thinking that it was nothing she went back to the letter from her foster parents that also came with a small package containing her favorite chocolates, as well as some for the rest of the group.

Dear Aries,

I hope the school year is going well. Me and your dad have already walked into your room about a million time looking for you. The children say hello and are wondering if you have any stories for them. In the package has you favorite chocolates in it and some other for the girls, as well as some treats for Cello for being a good boy. Tell the girls I love them and miss them for me.

Now onto business. I got a letter from a woman from Hogwarts about chello being there and how because of your attitude you now have detention. Now getting a letter on the first day of your last year is a whole new feet. I shouldn't be surprised though, you've always had issue with adults. She also asked about your blood status and your last name. Now I really don't like how this woman writes her letter,BUT you don't get to give her hell until parent day and i get to see her.

Now as your mom i have to ask these various questions

Are there cute boys?

How are your classes?(Assuming your going to class)

How are your classmates?

Where is the closest candy shop?

Have you told michael how you feel yet?

Write soon

Love,

Mom

Aries read it and ate her chocolate with a huge grin on her face and was already thinking about what she was going to wright.After lunch they all went to their classes and then to an uneventful dinner. After dinner Aries walked up to umbridge right before dinner ended and asked very cocky asked what she was going to do. When the headmaster said that she was to spend an hour with professor snape cleaning the equipment.

Cello sittin right next to her during the whole thing, she scrubbed more cauldrons than she had ever before. Finialy bring done she took Cello outside to go to the bathroom, then finally going to her dormroom. When she reached the bed she passed out cold before she could even finish underessing. Cello fell asleep right next to her acting as her protector from all danger.


	5. New Memories

**Hello you beautiful person!! I'll be completely honest and say I had no idea how to do this chapter**

 **All rights go to genius JK Rowling**

Chapter 5-Draco

Draco was so than excited to get the scroll from his mother, that he nearly forgot about the other goodies that she and father sent. After the classes and dinner was over Draco went very quickly to his dorm and asked Theo to stay away for about and hour and a half so he could get some work done.

Opening the scroll caused a small letter to fall out.

 **Don't seek anyone you don't know on this paper its for your ownngood -L**

Knowing that it had to do with Draco's sister, he ran his finger down the paper looking for his own name hoping that her name would be right above his. Finally finding his name he looked on top of it and his face looked at the name shocked.

 ** _Aries Regina Malfoy_**

Draco's face started to feel wet and when he touched it, he felt the tears streaming down his face. Not sure how to feel about the whole thing he pushed the paper away and pulled put a book to read. He sat there for about 10 minutes unable to focus on the book he was reading. Getting up, setting the book on a side table, he started walking all around the shared room. All he could do was try and force memory's of his sister into the front of his brain. Trying to the extent of causing his vision to go double for a few moments, just trying for even a sliver of some sort of memory fo her.

Hearing a knock on the door took him out of his trance. Opening the door to see Theo kissing his new conquest goodbye.

"Ok ok ok knock it off you too. I swear your like rabbits with how you act." Draco said with a groggy tone.

"You just say that because you haven't gotten laid in months my man!" Theo said sending off the girl. "So, you gonna tell me why Bas is looking for you like a pup looking for his mummy."

"It might have to do with those potions essay's I promised we'd do together."

"I swear you're an old married couple. Hey, but really are you doing ok? I heard about what happened last night." Said Theo worried

"I'm fine. I wrote my parents last night and they sent a reply this afternoon. I just don't understand why I'm having a hard time remembering her. You used to come over a lot before 3rd year. Do you remember anything?" He said with hope.

"At the moment no. Though I will think about it. Has it really been 2 years since I last went to your house?"

How could he forget the last time theo was at his house. It caused him to lose his brother. Bas was his only real friend, but theo used to be his brother by choice and not by blood.

"Yea, it really has been 2 years." he said turning away.

"Wow. I seems like a lifetime ago yet it is as if it was yesterday." the hurt was coming from theo's voice in an hufflepuff kind of way.

"Yea it really does."draco could barely hold back the emotions that were trying to come back. "I'm gonna go to bed. Good night."

"Good night" Theo said in a quiet voice.

Draco climbed into bed and closed the curtains. He didn't understand why he still got so upset when talking to Theo. It hard been 2 years, but the wound that Theo left that night was still fresh and still spilled blood from his heart. No matter how many times he changed the bandage. Trying to put everything out of his mind draco fell asleep.

That night Draco dreamt of his parents fighting, he was standing behind someone. This person was hiding him from the argument, he couldn't see them though. The figure turned to face him and said "Come on little one. Let's go play outside". He couldn't make out this person's face, but he knew he could trust them. Then a green light hit the person in the head and they fell on the ground. His mother started screaming while running to the person and he felt his father hold him and turn him away from the mystery person, while firing spells from his wand.

Draco woke up with a start that morning. Still hearing the screaming echoing in his head. He got up and took a shower. When he got out he saw that it was barley light out. Thinking that the room was to closed off, he went for a walk around the castle. Knowing that all the teachers would either be asleep or busy with class work to be wondering on patrol.

Apparently he wasn't the only one who needed out of their room. Aries was walking her little dog into the common room. Draco guessed they had just come in from the outside. Aries wasn't alone though, there was a man with her. He looked about 6ft and looked pretty strong from where draco was standing, though not too strong, He looked like he lived on a farm. Seeing her made Draco very happy and he couldn't explain why, he wanted to know everything about her and ask why she didn't live with the family. Though he didn't know how too without bringing his parents into it, somehow his parents would find out he sought her out. Seeing him the guy walked right up to him and puffed his chest

"I heard you were asking a lot of questions about our girls. Is this true." He said

"Yes, I was doing some work for some 7th year boys. They wanted to know if they were like the girls from last year." Draco said confedont

"From what I was told, you were-" he was cut off by Aries moving in front him with her dog in hand growling at the tall man.

"Micheal, leave him alone. Now, if he was curious about us that's fine." She turned towards Draco and said "Now little one, it is very early why are you up?". The small black stars caught his attention again, why would their parents allow her to have tattoos, at a closer look Draco saw that the stars covered some sort of scare.

Draco tried not to smile like a little boy for gaining her attention and said "I had trouble sleeping and I wanted to step out of my room for a little bit." it confused him because

he didnt understand how she made him feel like this

She smiled "Sounds as good a reason as any for coming out of your room. Me and michael are going to stay in the common room for a little longer so cello can play before other students come down. So if you need anything let us know." She patted him on the shoulder and walked off with michael in tow. Draco now new why the boys he to talked spoke about her like she was a second mom to them. She screamed motherly and from what Draco could tell that michael was a dad figure too everyone. This brought up the question on if Aries and him were together? Regaining his Slytherin composure, he walked out of the common room.


	6. Given New light

Hello you beautiful person!! I've had this chapter done for a while, but I tried to write they next chapter right after and I'll be honest I don't know teenage boys.

I own nothing but my OC's.

Chapter 5-Aries

Walking over to the couches and looking at the clock Aries sat down with michael next to her. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic, talking to Draco was exactly what she needed tonight.

"You my dear, are an open book." Said michael on her left.

"No, I'm not!" Aries quipt while beginning to playing with cello.

"Yes you are. I've only heard you talk to one person like that, and he was your adopted brother." Michael staring at her.

"Yes, I do talk to Tomas like that. They are both my brothers." she said still not taking her eyes off cello.

"Just that one of them was adopted by the people who love you and the other was forced out of you life because you were born a girl." Michael said not knowing how it hurt Aries.

"You can be such a dick sometimes!" Barely able to hold in the tears.

"Oh Ari, I'm sorry." He said bringing her into a hug.

Cello clearly upset that his mom wasn't playing with him pawed at her leg. That's when Michael charmed cello's little bear to run around to keep the dog entertained. Knowing that cello would be fine, Aries became more comfortable in his arms.

Even though Michael was no good with words, Aries loved him anyway.

"Your fangirls might kill me for being in your arms!" she laughed

"Last I checked, they are very happy in france." he commented and pulling her closer, as to make a point.

"True,true though some girls here keep staring at you!" she said trying to break free from his grasp.

"Ari, green is not your color, though it does look quite attractive" refusing to let her go.

"I'm not jealous, how could I be jealous over someone who isn't mine?" she said becoming frustrated with him.

With that comment Michael let her go.

"You know that if you weren't so stubborn, you could and I know you would 'claim' me as yours. I still don't understand why; one, why you won't tell your mom about how I feel the same as you do and two, why you don't let us both be happy and let us be together." his hand gently placed on the side of her face.

At the time, all Aries could think about the target that would be put on his back till she changed her last name and forgot that life. Lightly touching her scare covered by the dozens of stars on her face, put there by two wizards hoping to hit her father instead of her. Remembering that horrible day that set her parents on the path to letting her go, was painful for her.

"We only have to wait till the end of the year then I can go straight to my Biological parents and with or without their consent give up not only that name, but that whole side of me. Then we are free to do whatever we please in public. Now, the reason I don't tell my mom is because she will confront those people and try and force them to give me up completely and that went SO well last time."

"I don't want to wait. Ari I love you and I want everyone to know it. Plus I need to ask you dad a important question."

"Oh, what would that be?" curiosity bubbling inside her.

"Nothing you get to know." he said knowing fully that she wouldn't give up till she knew what he was hiding.

She scoffed, "Fine." leaning into his arms.

As if he could feel her getting annoyed with michael, cello ran over and started biting michaels pant leg

"Ah!" he yelled "Cello NO! Bad boy! Aries mae him stop!"

Aries, giggling like a schoolgirl, picked up the small dog and put him in her lap.

"He could tell we weren't happy and he took his mommy side."

"No, he's just evil and a momma's boy." moving away from them to emphasise his point.

"If he were evil, he would more than tolerate Cristy." petting the small animal

"You do have a point."

As if saying her name summons her, Cristy walked into the common room and walked across the room quickly after seeing that the only two people in the room were the two people she looked for.

"I swear that dog hates me! I mean really can't a girl get a good night's sleep on top of her best friend." she said standing in front of Aries waiting for the girl to lay down.

"I know he's horrible, though you can't blame him. I don't get to spend much time with him during the day." Aries said moving to have Cristy lay on her. Cristy taking this chance and jumped on Aries.

"Oof!" Aries coughed

"You know you can't rely on her to sleep every night. What are you going to do when she goes to china next year for training?" Michael said moving both their feet so he could sit.

"Oh hush up lover boy she was mine before she was yours. Plus all I need to do is finish my transfer paperwork and I'll be in china as well. That's why I have been learning chinese with Professor Sang. We might even work in the same hospital!" Cristy chimed

Aries moved Cristy to the left side of her and said "How?! I want to help children and you want to study the strange!"

"I will study the strange, just on the medical side of it. I've thought it through and lover boy has to go back to the states, so you need someone to take care of you" Cristy said starting to drift off. Then as if she got possessed, Cristy jumped of Aries, pushing her elbow into Aries side.

"What the hell was that?!" Aries yelled.

At that moment the main door opened and Draco came back inside. He started walking to the other side of the room where the boys dorm room was. He stopped halfway and looked at the group and when his eyes fell on Aries it, she could have sworn that he knew who she was to him. This moment gave her so much hope that maybe one day she would get her baby brother back.

"How was your walk?" Michael asked too much of Aries surprise.

"It was ok. How long have I been gone?" Draco asked in a small voice.

"No more than 20 minutes." Aries said looking at the clock for the first time since he left, trying to be as caring as she could.

"That's good." said draco.

"Don't worry kido,"Cristy started "I remember when Aries used to walk around our small school at night. She would be gone for hours at a time. I remember one Morning I found her asleep in our greenhouse, after she didn't come back to bed." Aries couldn't help but stare at her friend for being so open to him.

"Oh?" Draco asked

"Oh yea. Nightmares happen to everyone. Not even this girl escapes from them." Cristy pointed to Aries.

"Cris stop please," Aries told her friend. "Any either way, little one what's been troubling you?"

"Nothing, just family business." Draco said putting up a wall between him and his emotions. Aries knew that michael and cristy couldn't tell, but Aries could. It made Aries upset at the time, because she knew the training their father put Draco through to make him that way.

"Well, we wish you and your family good will and a good harvest." Aries said remembering that she was meant to be a stranger to him.

"What do you mean? My family are not low enough to own a farm." Draco said with a scowl.

"Watch your attitude young man. The Malfoy family until your Great-great-grandfather did own multiple farms on the outskirts of the malfoy land. So, I don't want to hear about how they are 'not low enough' when it used to be your family's main source of income." Aries snapped, leaving Draco to look at her surprised.

"Aries calm down. He's only a child. I do believe you said similar things about your own family when we first met." Michael said sitting straight up now, ready to stop Aries from doing something stupid.

Aries took a second and regained some composure, then said "Little one, you should go up to bed. It's really late. We are used to staying up and you look like your gonna pass out.".

With that Draco went down the hallway to his room. No one said anything till they heard a faint door click.

"That went well!" Cristy said.

"Yea, until he went all high and mighty on us. He was almost a person!" Michael said very exaggerated.

"Was that true? What you said about Y'alls family?" Cristy asked

"Your guess is as good as mine. I made that part up, so he would get some perspective. I do imagine the Malfoy's did own some farmland at some point though. I just don't know when though. When our mother would tell me about the family history I would tune her out." Aries said yawning

"So, you've always had issues with adults huh." Michael said relaxing on his side of the couch

"You sound like my mom." Aries said closing her eyes


	7. Willing to learn

**Hello you beautiful person. I own nothing and have had horrible writers block because of this chapter. Chapter eight is almost done though and will be out shortly.**

Chapter 7- Draco

Aries was right about Draco being tired. As soon as he hit the bed, he was out. He didn't dream of anything else that night. When he woke up he saw that he was still in the clothes he wore from last nights walkabout. Looking around, he saw that Theo was already gone. As he got ready, he became more confused than the night before.

After making his way to the great hall, Draco came to the conclusion that his parents had a reason for keeping her away and he needed to stay away. So, until he knew everything he would stay away from her. In the meantime , Draco would act as everything is the same.

Sitting in his normal spot at the Slytherin table, he noticed that the room was more rowdy than the day before and the SoM kids all were smiling like idiots.

"Bas, what's going on? People are acting strange." He asked getting settled.

"Apparently, before you got here two of the school of merlin students and two ravenclaw students got into a fist fight over loony. Things got really messy and it took the headmaster getting involved to stop the School of merlin kids from trying to kill the Ravenclaw kids."

"Oh, so they are more gryffindor than potter huh. That is pretty impressive." Draco said still watching everyone, but now eating as well.

After he finished up eating, Draco packed up his stuff and went to his first class of the day, Astronomy. Today was just going over the basics, such as all the names and placements of the stars. Draco's mother had him study the stars as a child, so he was very familiar with the subject. His class was paired with the 5th year students from SoM. They acted like they were caged hippogriffs, barely able to stay still and moving their arms and legs as much as possible while trying to look natural. Two of them making hand signs towards one student with a speak and write quill, that was writing all the words that the professor was saying. Draco assumed a child like that shouldn't even go to school. His father had told him about wizards and witches that couldn't hear or see, as well as other deformities. Most children born like that are put out of their misery at a very young age or at birth.

"Stop staring Draco. You aren't supposed to give those people attention. Though can you even call that one a person, even a squib is better than that poor excuse of a life-form. They are quite distracting though, I mean how do our parents expect us to get any work done if these things are here. Also why are they moving their hands in odd ways? Are they trying to communicate with it?" Pansy said, among other things that Draco chose to tune out. He didn't think she would ever shut up.

Draco kept looking over at the students, mainly feeling pity for the one who could never be aloud into wizarding society. Taking his eyes off of him, he saw that the other students weren't muscular, but very fit. This was strange for Draco to see and brought his curiosity to a high about how these people were taught. Draco couldn't focus for the rest of class, because of them and there spazzing out.

After class, Draco when straight to the library and went to the section on memory charms. He trusted his parents, but he wanted to know the whole picture.The nightmare he had the night before didn't feel like a dream, but like a memory.

"You want to look at this," Draco jumped and turned to see the girl he recognized as Jamie putting a book on the table next to him. "Don't cause her any more trouble."

Draco was amazed by how she snuck up on him. He was also put off by the maliciousness behind her small voice as she spoke to him.

"I don't need your help. I sure don't need whatever that book is. How do you even know what I'm looking for?" Draco said beginning to get offended by the idea that she thought he needed her help

Jamie smirked " Jacob was wrong. You are just like her up close. I remember she gave me that same look, though we were in a bookstore. If I am right and I know I am, read this and 'The Dangers of Child Memory Charms'. If somehow I am wrong, look into muggle phycology."

That's when Draco's curiosity got the best of him. "Why help me? You just said to not cause her trouble."

"Causing her trouble and learning about your past are two seperate things. Plus I know your sister, if you're even a little like her you'll do what's necessary to learn and adapt to the situation. I won't stop you from doing that, you'll just have to look at it from a different angle. I owe her my life and I won't let you mess up hers." After saying that she walked away with a forbaying look on her face.

Draco was sure that she was up to something. Grabbing the book she left 'memory suppression for dummies', an odd title though it looked like it was from the states, and went looking for the other book she mentioned.

After about two weeks, Draco had read both books multiple times and had taken multiple notes on them. He was now sitting in Muggle studies focusing on his class work when he felt a large boom under his feet. Looking up he saw his teacher running out the door. At first Draco thought it was that pyrotentic gryffindor, but he was sitting four rows behind Draco. Almost all the students got up and followed , some taking a moment to gather their things. Making their way down the hall they heard another boom coming from the main hall. Draco made his way to one of the walls and couldn't believe what he saw.

Aries and Jamie were on one side of the room, Aries having a bloody nose and multiple cuts on her face, arms, and her shirt and torso, Jame was also in a similar situation. They were facing Tony and Cristy, Draco thought those were their names. They had similar injuries, but Cristy also had blood coming down her forehead. Draco took a moment to look at the surroundings and saw two holes in the walls and that most of the school was now surrounding them, many on the stairs and halls around them. The two holes were now being put back together by the other students from SoM.

The girls were so focus on each other that it looked like they didn't see everyone around them.

"Come on Tony, we win!" Aries said breathless, her body obviously shaking. Taking a closer look at the girls Draco could see they were all exhausted. He wondered what in merlin's name was going on.

"No, we win!" Tony said taking a knee."We were more creative and did more damage".

"I don't believe that charming Cristy to fly is creative. Plus I think you my friend were the first to go on your knee, while we are still standing." Jamie said forcing certainty in her voice and grabbing Aries shoulder as to both offer and gane support. Draco was taken aback by jamie speaking so loudly and so vibrant with emotion.

"What is this?" A high pitched voice asked. When Draco looked for the voice he say the pink lady coming from what he thought was the school grounds. There was a silents after she made her appearance.

A large laugh came from the now patched up holes in the walls. "It is how our school got destroyed in the first place, but this time it wasn't multiple pranks going off each other. They all had great formation and executed all the charms well." It was the teacher that came with the students. He then walked between the girls and said " You all pass for now, I think Cristy and Tony 'won' so to speak."

It seemed those were the magic words, because all the girls collapsed where they stood. Draco could practically feel all the tension leave the room, minus pinky, upon the girls fall.

"How can that be an assignment, they were at each other's throats. This does not follow school policy." Umbridge said smugly and slightly scared. All the girls were trying to stand up after she said that. Draco couldn't understand why, maybe to defend their teacher and themselves.

Their teacher moved to stand in the way of her from getting to the girls. His canadian accent coming out. "Well madame, we aren't here to follow your rules. We are here to give my students a safe environment to study till our new building is done. Now if you have a problem take it up with the Board of Governors, as well as the international comity that put us here. Now, you asked how I run my class room. This is how, charms are great tools for dueling. So as tests, I give my students real situations that happen everyday to people, so they are ready for the real world." by this point the teacher was less than three feet away from her and had his wand at the ready to, from what Draco could tell, defend his students.

Very calmly Umbridge said "There is nothing in the real world that could do any harm that would warrant this kind of-" she was cut off.

"That is a lie! My girls will have be at risk for hundreds of things My boy's will have different risks, but still life threatening. Dueling is a good skill to have," He was visibly glowing with rage. "I will teach the skills of my choosing however I please! The british way of teaching is thirty years behind where is should be. I won't let your stupidity harm my students future."

That's when everyone heard someone scream. "I can't see! Help! Someone!"

When Draco looked around he saw Aries panicking on the floor. Multiple people ran in her direction, all of them trying to calm her down. She was spinning around on the floor her arms reaching for anything. That's when the school nurse grabbed her from behind and cast a sleeping spell on her, within moments Aries body had stopped moving and she calmed down.

"I can't tell at the moments, but her eyes may be deeply damaged, the rest of her injuries all look very minimal. This arm of hers looks likeit took a lot of blunt force damage. All of these girls need to come to the hospital wing. I'll keep this one though under sedation till I know what spell was used to cause such damage. "

Draco, by this point of her talking, had made his way to the front of the crowd and saw Aries and her friends close up. What he thought were small cuts and bruises from before he now saw were large gashes and dark bruises. When he looked at Jamie, the one on aries team, he saw her injuries were very minimal in the grand scheme of things. He looked at the other team and saw Tony was in a similar situation as Jamie. What kind of exercise was this? Draco looked at everyone around him and saw the headmaster and umbridge walking away quickly, probably going to owl parents, The SoM kids quickly coming to the aid of the nurse to get the girls to the hospital wing, and one of the older boys taking Aries dog outside so the dog would stop barking.

After this the rest of the school went about their day. Everyone quietly talking about what had happened earlier that day. Nothing big happened till at dinner when a family of eight and Draco's parents came into the great hall. They all walked up to the head master as he welcomed them.

"I am so glad you were able to get here so quickly. The children are resting right now, though we have some seats here to make sure you can eat as well." Draco's parents took the seats with the teachers while the family of eight politely declined and went to sit with the SoM boy's of Aries year. The children weren't that loud minus the youngest who looked about six years old and was asked about the hall and how Aries was doing. After dinner Draco met up with his parents.

"Why are you here?" Draco asked

"We were sent here by the board of governors to make sure everything is going well. The incident from earlier today had them worried for the schools safety." Draco's father said very nonchalantly.

"That doesn't explain why mother is here. Are you here for Aries?" Draco said starting to walk down to the dorms.

"Draco dear, you shouldn't ask such questions. I am here for her because I have no choice to be. We were told that there could be permanent damage to her eye's and as her birth parents we needed to come." Draco's mother said walking with him, giving as little information as possible but enough that Draco thought he was apart of the situation.

"May I ask a question about her?" Draco asked knowing his parents knew who he was talking about.

"Only one, but after this you can never speak about her again." His father said in a rough tone that meant he was serious.

Draco took a moment to think about what question to ask.

"Why does Aries, my sister, have such a large scar on her face?"


	8. Old Wounds

Hello you beautiful person. I Have no idea whether the ending to this chapter is good. I've been working on it for two months and this is the best I got. I don't have mommy or daddy issues like Aries, so I had no idea how to make this conflict work. I tried.

I own nothing, this is just my form of therapy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8- Aries

She was exhausted. Doing the team building test was was always the hardest one for her to do, it put a strain on her magic. When she fell, she tried moving to jamie and felt around for her wand to maybe try to take care of those wounds she had. Aries couldn't hear the conversation going on around her and if she was honest she really couldn't see anything, it was all so cloudy and greyish black. She was trying to find Jamie's magical signature when a flash of red magic clouded her mind. It was her professor, for some reason he was getting angry and couldn't or wouldn't control his magical output. She couldn't see past the red. Panicking Aries did the only thing she could. She screamed as loud as she could.

"I can't see! Help! Someone!" She felt around trying to find her wand or something anything. All of the sudden her teacher's signature went away, now there was so many colors that she couldn't tell where anyone was. Letting the panic take over was the only thing that could help her at that moment. 

"Aries!" She heard faintly michael yelling. All of a sudden she felt hands over her eyes, when she went to remove them she lost consciousness.

When Aries came too, she still couldn't see, but her hearing was back. She moved her hands to her face and felt bandages on them. Thinking it would be best she didn't try to sit up.

She called out "Hello. Anyone there? Where am I?"

Footsteps could be heard coming towards her. A strong scottish motherly voice said " Welcome back to the land of the living my dear. My name is madame Pomfrey, I am the school nurse, You are in the hospital wing. Don't worry about your eyes they should be all better by the day after tomorrow. Now, I'm going to give you some medicine, I'm on your right." Then Aries heard the woman move and felt an older hand touch her arm. Putting a small vial next to her hand while moving her hand slowly up her arm and face. Aries guessed this was to make her more comfortable with what going on. 

After drinking the potion, it wasn't the worst tasting thing she ever drank but close, Aries asked "Where are the other's? Are they ok? I know Tony had a good cut on her head."

A small laugh left the womans mouth. "Don't worry little lady, they are fine. They are asleep except for Tony who is sitting next to you. Now I was told you can see magical signatures; now no doing that while your eyes are recovering. A fine gift that is. Were you born with it or did you learn?" Her voice was changing directions, as if she was looking for another vile.

"I learned it. Me and Tony went blind for six months two years ago, so our teacher taught us how to use it. His words were 'No student of mine will be treated as a cripple". Cristy why are you being so quiet?"

"It's my fault you lost your eye site. I knew I shouldn't have used that new spell. I'm so sorry Ari. Forgive me?" Tony grabbed Aries hand. She was shaking. 

"There is nothing to forgive. You were doing as we were told. Though, I'm glad your ok. I saw that rock hit you pretty hard." Taking her other hand and finding Tony's face lying next to her. "Now get up here. It will make me feel better." Tony moved so she was laying on top of Aries. For some reason, people laying on her always made Aries feel better.

"See she isn't mad. Now go to sleep or I will knock you out with either spell or potion. Though at this point it may need to be brute force." The woman said making Aries smiled. After a moment or two. Aries heard a large door opening and two pairs of footsteps, one coming towards her, the other pacing and walking away, maybe looking for something. The footsteps coming towards her stopped on her left side and took the chair where cristy must have been sitting before she came to bed.

"Aries, turtledove, are you ok?" By the tone and that, she had memorized, that midwestern accent of hers, it was her mom. Though Aries should have known the footsteps were the sound of her moms fancy heels, Aries foster dad had taught her how to dance in those heels, she new the sound of clicking by heart.

"Momma, what are you doing here? I didn't send an owl and I don't think there is any cause for alarm. Where is daddy? Is it parent's day?" Aries voice was growing concerned. How long was she out for?

"I'm here because you got hurt, and so did the others. Their parents aren't able to come yet, so I am their acting guardian till they get here later today. Your daddy is outside with the little ones and talking to your teacher, trying to learn what spell did this. Don't worry about anything. Do you know what they gave you?" Her mother said in a fussy tone. The whole time she was talking, she was messing with the bed and trying to move Tony to Aries side.

"Momma stop worrying. Everything feels superficial, other than my eyes and my wand arm. The Matron said they would fine. Is she asleep?" Aries noticed Tony's breath was evening out, but couldn't tell if she was asleep. Aries moved her hands and felt tufts of Tonys hair.

"She looks like she is asleep turtledove. Where is chello? Does michael have him? I got him for you incase something like this ever happened again. Give me one moment." Her mom patted the bed and walked away. Her voice was muffled, as well as another person's voice. After about 4 minutes, she came back. "Chello will be brought here in 5 minutes. It looks like a student has a small case of Cynophobia, he is already starting to leave and chello will be good to come in then."

"Ok, good. Can daddy and the kids come in now? Also what time is it? The air feels cool, like early morning." Aries moved her head to the left and right trying to see if the sun would show through the gause and her eyelids.

"It is fairly early, just about 6:00. I'll see if they are aloud. Though the kids will be very loud." Aries could practically feel the smile on her face.

As if they read each other's minds, Karen went to the nurse and then to the door and said loudly "Kids come say hi to all the girls, minus Tony, let her sleep." With that five rowdy kids from ages 6-10 came running in jumping on the beds of all the girls, minus Aries, cause Tony was sleeping. Their laughter and the older girls surprised screams made Aries excited. Moving Tony a little so she could sit up. She called for her mother. "Momma could you make sure Tony can't hear any of this?" Her mother ran over and made a small bubble of sound around the girl, after a moment she told the kids to come give Aries all their love. Aries heard 2 beds sigh with relief upon the children coming to their big sister's side.

"Now who is here? I know Carla and micky are here, I don't think Jamie liked you guys jumping on her stomach." Trying to be stern with the youngest of the whole bunch.

"Carla, Micky, Erin, Kiela, and Tyler are here. We couldn't bring Axel, he has whooping cough, Aunt May is with him though."

After her mom stopped talking all the children started talking, saying things like; "Are you going to die", or "When are you coming home", amongst many, many other questions. Trying to answer them all took maybe thirty minutes. 

Then Kiela asked upset "Are you going to be blind for long?"

"No pumpkin, it will only be for the next day or two." Aries brought her hand out to touch her ivory hair and she complies. "Why don't the rest on you of you go on, I think Cristy and Jamie are getting lonely. You too mom" Aries then shook Tony's shoulders slightly, she woke up and moved very zombie like, moaning and moving sluggish to her own bed. The rest of the group minus Kiela went to visit with the others. Aries took take off the bandages.

"Look. What color are my eyes?"

"Green-blue as always." Kiela said Sounding more happy than before.

"So, I will be just fine. Stop worrying Kiela, it doesn't suit you. Sit sit." Aries patted to the empty space on her left. Kiela climbed right on and started to cry.

"I-I-I was so scared! I don't want you getting hurt again! When they told us last night you had gotten hurt and we needed to go see you, I couldn't sleep I was so scared. Then I see you with bandages on your eye's again!" Aries couldn't do anything but let the little girl cry. Kiela was the only young foster child that had been with Aries as long as Tomas had. When they met Aries had large bandages on her face and her arms. When her arms healed with almost no scares, Aries thought that the scarring on her face would be minimal. Kiela was the only person to touch the scare on Aries face when the bandages had to come off. Everyone else didn't know how to look at her till Kiela made a connection with how the scarring was shaped. The little girl was also the inspiration for Aries tattoo to cover the scare. 'Stars!' the little three year old Kiela said whenever she was close to Aries face. After that the two girls built a bond, similar to mother and child. For a now ten year old she knew how to make bad situations good, unless it came to Aries reckless nature. 

"Shhh it's ok. I am right here. I'll have my eye site back in no time. Now tell me, What has been going on at home? Have you been doing your school work?" Aries tried her best to hopefully calm her down.

"I hate it! I don't like school! I don't even know why I need to go! Micky is getting better at his reading. Erin is being a brat, he won't do his chores. Carla is throwing temper tantrums because we haven't gotten brownies from you. Tyler is Tyler and is so focused on school work, I don't think he knew you were gone till they told us you were here. Tomas has been trying to help, but because he's in Ilvermorny, he doesn't get to send letters as much. Axel has been sick since you left. Miss.Karen has been a little more stressed since you and tomas aren't there to help and with their being a nomolcockal menius" ,Aries laughed a little at her poor saying on the illness, " outbreak at the child ward at er hospital. Mister.Michael got in trouble at work because he let out a small chinese dragon. I still find it funny you found a guy with the same name as our dad. AND I'm done" Aries could all but see the purple in the little girls face from trying to get all of that in one breath. Kiela was huffing from the very fast catch up.

That's when Aries heard people arguing. "Where is Karen?"

The bed moved, as if Kiela was looking everywhere. "I don't see her. Does this have to do with the arguing?"

"Kids! Come stand on my left please!" Aries heard little feet running to one side of her bed, minus one who ran to the right side of the bed." Micky wrong side kiddo."

"How you know it me?" Micky had a speech problem and had trouble forming complete sentences.

"You have the smallest feet. Crawl over the bed please." Aries then moved the covers and stood up on the right side, the arguing didn't sound good from this side of the thick door. "One of you give me my wand." reaching to one of the kids. Feeling her wand, Aries began getting into a defence position, but stopped halfway through feeling her skin ripping where a cut was from the duel. Trying to listen for anything, other than the her friends also standing up and moving to get in front of the kids.

"Is it pinky?" Tony's voice came from Aries far left.

"I don't think so. I try to see who's magical signature is there."

"UM no you won't. Your eyes." Jamie piped up.

"I'll do it." Tony said. "There is six magical signatures, two are michael and karen. The other four I've never seen before. Though one I think is pinky."

"How can you tell?" Jamie asked.

"It is just a feeling and it's the smallest one here." Tony's Norwegian accent coming out, this was strange because it only came out when she was scared.

"Anyone out of control?" Aries asked cocking her head to face the two girls.

"Karen's is getting there, but no need to get involved yet." Tony said trying to calm down. 

"It's ok Tony, what do you see?"

"The two that I can't tell who they are. Two of them are silver and dark grey and normal sized for a wizard of this region. The other, its white and the largest I've ever seen one. Though it doesn't look out of control, but so in control, I think they are holding back."

"What? I thought the last time someone said they saw a white signature, they thought they met death itself." Jamie said baffled.

"Ari, what does this mean?" Kiela said fear laced in her voice.

"I don't know kiddo. Don't worry though, we will take care of this." Just as Aries said that, the doors opened. Aries raised her wand in a defence position. 

"Turtledove, get back in bed." Karen said worried.

"Who are these people, I won't stand down till they are all identified." Aries said bring her wand down to an angle to show her willingness to comply.

A calm voice Aries recognised as the headmaster said "Ms. Aries I am professor dumbledore. The adults are professor umbridge, your birth parents and the foster family. As you were hurt on our school grounds we needed to contact them. They hurried here as well as your foster parents." He sounded like he was trying to calm down. Hearing that her birth parents were here made Aries raise he wand again.

"I am nearly an adult. They have no reason to be here. I want them gone. Daddy, make them go away please." The last part sounded like a plea to her foster parent. 

"Aries your foster parents have to be here." Narissa said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Aries spat regaining her poker face.

"Aries I have taught you better than to talk to someone like that." Karen said and taking steps forward.

"Your mother has a point Ari. Jamie, Tony, put your wands down. No one is going to hurt any of you. Cristy I see you, put you wand down as well ." Michael said.

"Not till Aries says it's a good idea. We trust you two, but not the rest of them." said Cristy stepping next to Aries right.

"Girls this is propostures, put those wands down." Pinky said in her shrill voice.

"Aries Regina Malfoy, put that wand down this instant." Lucius said angry.

"No sir, you are a threat to my home and I will not stand down." Aries said words taught to her at a young age by Lucius.

In her anger Aries didn't hear Karen walking towards her and didn't know where she was till she grabbed Aries hand and pulled it down.

"At ease soldier, I will protect you. The rest of you put your wands, down. Now or I won't let you all go to the christmas party this year."

"But I already have a dress for it." said Tony whining.

"Then put your wands down. Aries sit down, you ripped the skin on your arm and its bleeding. Chello, come here boy." Aries heard the small dog run into the room and jump on the bed.

"Mom I'm fine." Aries said trying to be smug about the situation and petting chello for the comfort she needed.

"Aries don't argue with your mother and apologies to the headmaster for raising your wand at him." Michael said coming and standing at Aries other side. 

"Yes daddy." Aries took a moment to compose her words, "I am very sorry for raising my wand at you and your staff. At this moment I am unable to see and it put me on edge. Please forgive me." Aries could feel pinky getting upset about being just called 'staff'. "If you would be so kind as to remove lord and lady Malfoy from the room, I would greatly appreciate it." Aries then put on her nicest smile and let the matron take care of her arm and reapply the bandage for her eyes. The matron was quiet but Aries could feel her rage from these people interrupting the girls resting, telling the other girls that they needed to go back to bed she got up and walked away Aries old bandaids in tow.

"They are your birth parents Miss. They need to sign some paperwork about how this conspired."

"With all due respect sir, the lord and lady lost any right to care for me when they sent me into the hands of these two lovely people, who I call my parents. They have no reason to be here. I haven't the faintest clue on why they are here, they also haven't seen me in over 6 years." Aries said again in a smug tone that came with that horrid name she was given at birth.

"Is this so?" The headmaster asked curious.

"Yes, though we still have a right to be here as I am apart of the board of governors. She is also my child by birth."

"But why now. I have upheld my side of your rules. I have gotten hurt multiple times in the past 7 years. This is nothing compared to what happened while I was in your care. Please fill out the paperwork that is necessary and leave. All of my classmates can account for what happened, so there is no need to be involved." Aries was becoming very upset about this whole ordeal. "Please leave. I don't want you."

"Aries, lay down turtledove. Lord and lady Malfoy this is not the time for this conversation to be happening. Aries is clearly in a defencive position and so is everyone is the room. Let the girls sleep and the children calm down." Karen said in a calming voice. Aries finally listened to everything outside her peripheral vision and she could hear the little kids crying. She sat down and Micky crawled in her arms trying to calm down.

"We will leave if she does one thing." Narissa said in a quiet voice.

"Dear this isn't worth the time. We will leave. She is clearly doing just fine and we don't need to do any damage reports." Lucious said, his voice a dangerous type of calm.

"What do you want ma'm?" Aries said sanding back up,still holding the small boy clinging to her. It was harder to do it this time, because her adrenaline was leaving her body and she could feel pain in her legs.

"Tell me why you got that tattoo. You are still my child and you got that tattoo without our consent." Aries couldn't see her face and given their history, Aries didn't want to see her mother's face.

"I got it to show that my scare didn't own me. That it was a sign I survived and that someone could find the good meaning in what caused me so much pain. I did write you to say I was doing it and my owl came back with my letter still sealed." After that Aries went on autopilot, she put down the boy and got into bed before her brain could catch up. Her friends and family must of caught on because when aries caught up to what was happening she was half asleep and everyone was either gone or back in their own beds also falling asleep. 

The last thing aries heard before falling asleep was Karen Softly whispering in her ear the Elvis Presley's song "Can't Help Falling in Love with You" like she did a hundred times before to calm Aries nightmares over the years.

  



End file.
